Cabin Fever
"Cabin Fever" is the fiftieth episode in the Sonic Boom television series. It first aired on 31 August 2015 in France and on 31 October 2015 in the United States. Plot At the beach, Team Sonic is holding a sandcastle-making competition, except for Amy, who is judging them. She praises Sonic' castle as "traditional", Tails' castle (which is identical to Sonic's) for its originally, and Sticks' castle (which she has designed as a fortress from where she keeps a lookout) for exhibiting "fun". When getting to Knuckles' castle (which is but a sandpile with a flag on top), however, she notes the difficulty in choosing a winner. Sonic points out that it does not matter though since a thunderstorm is approaching, the lighting of which scares Tails into Sonic's lap. Sonic suggests they seek shelter in his shack, but the others agree it is not safe to reside in, so they decide to go to Amy's House. Contemplating, Amy thinks they can make a slumber party out of this, only to notice her friends have already left. As the rain pours down on Amy's House, Amy goes over all the fun things they can do, but everyone are only interesting in getting some snacks. Amy prepares an elaborate assortment of hors d'oeuvres, only for her team to gobble it all up in seconds, annoying her, especially after Knuckles says it could need some ketchup. As Tails then jumps into Sonic's lap again when another lightning strikes, Knuckles mistakes this for a game and jumps too, only to bounce off the couch and break Amy's glass unicorn, which Amy's tries hard to take in stride. Amy then tries to have the group engage in arts & crafts activities, where she tries to show them how to make a decorative centerpiece. Instead, the others use Amy's special-ordered household items to decorate Knuckles, who sneezes it all off and makes a mess when getting a flower in his mouth. With her friends remaining extremely nonchalantly over what they have done, Amy is almost at her wits' end. Sonic, however, insists that they are bored and want to do more exciting stuff. Enraged, Amy tells the group to sit on the couch and do nothing until the storm passes while she makes more snacks. Bored, Sonic starts looking around for something fun to do and opens a drawer where he finds a manuscript named "A Rose Without Thorns", written by Amy. Interested, Sonic begins reading it, drawing the others into the story. With each of them taking turns reading the manuscript (except from Knuckles who is distracted by the binding's shiny buttons), they discover that it is a story based on all of them, including Amy, which tells about the lovely, charismatic and super popular "Annie Rose", the egomaniacal "Sonar", the dimwitted and easily distracted "Shoulders", the naïve and cowering "Taylor" and the crazy-eyed "Twigs". Each of them however, feels very offended by how they are portrayed: Sonic thinks "Sonar" is an incomparable version of himself as "Sonar" is an egomaniac without the awesomeness to back it up, Tails denies being as skittish as "Taylor" even though an well-timed lightning strike ironically confirms this, Knuckles is annoyed by the stupidity displayed by "Shoulders", and Sticks thinks the crazy theories of "Twigs" are unrealistic. Just then, Amy enters and drops the snacks in shock, furious to discover that her friends have read her private property. However, Sonic and the others are equally furious at Amy about her characterizations of them in her play. Amy denies it, but Sticks demonstrates Knuckles' similarities with Shoulders by distracting him with a shiny spoon. Eventually, the entire team begins arguing over their character traits by comparing each other to the characters in Amy's play. Eventually, they come to the conclusion that they should go their separate ways once the storm blows over. Not content with waiting that long, Amy leaves, and each member of the team isolate themselves in a different part of the house. As the storm continues, each member of Team Sonic builds their own private fort in a certain section: Sonic takes the area around the TV, Tails secures the workbench parts and sets up a security camera to observe the others, Amy takes the kitchen, Sticks seizes a potted plant, and Knuckles secures the house's blankets and the area near the thermostat in a shoddily-made cloth fort. Eventually, Tails comes over to Sonic, telling him he wants to watch the "Wolf Sidekick Special" on TV, and offers Sonic a necklace made of paperclips as a trade. Sonic accepts the offer, but only gives Tails two minutes of TV. Meanwhile, Knuckles tries to offer Amy a blanket in exchange for passage to the refrigerator, but Amy refuses to play this game, partially because it is not cold enough for her to need a blanket. Knuckles thus turns on the air conditioner to make it cold inside the house. While watching TV, Sonic and Tails start to feel the cold, so they try going to Tails' fort to build a heater, only to find that Sticks has taken residence in it. Since they are all three freezing though, they head to Knuckles' fort to get some blankets. Knuckles, however, rejects Sonic's offer for TV time in exchange for blankets (which annoys Sonic), insisting that he will only turn up the heat in exchange for food. With everyone (including Amy) refusing to give into Knuckles' demands, Sonic urges Sticks and Tails to fight back. A pillow fight then ensues between Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Sticks, with Amy's House getting covered in feathers while the forts are all destroyed in the crossfire. However, the pillow fight clears out the hostilities between the participants, and as the storm finally passes, Sonic asks if Amy wants to leave with them now that things have cleared up. With her whole house a mess however, Amy, now fed up with how her friends have acted inconsiderate toward her throughout the day, rebukes them before storming off, having to smash her own door down with her hammer. The rest of the team, realizing their horrible behavior and beginning to believe the characters her manuscript were not as bad as they made it out to be, Sonic comes up with an idea to apologize to Amy in their own special way. At night, Sonic takes a blindfolded Amy into the Village Center, where Team Sonic perform Amy's play as their counterparts with townspeople in attendance and Dave the Intern playing the role of Annie Rose.When the play ends, the crowd applauds and Overlord strike Village Center Amy been impale and bleeding to killed by Overlord and poof off a 2 gems (one gem for Rattle and one gem for Millie) Taken her to Mount Valdork, Category:Lost episode